A Shakespearean Love Story
by iwha
Summary: What does a fairly easy paper report do to any normal, healthy teenagers? Well, drive them crazy of course! Arthur Pendragon and the gang can attest to that! Follow them, as they discover Shakespeare, Love and Growing Up. Well, not yet anyway. discontinued
1. Introducing the Cast

**Disclaimer:** As unfortunate as it is, alas I don't own Merlin...

**A/N:** This is re-edited but I didn't really change some of it, the changes are mostly grammar and/or spelling of the names or terms etc. The plot is still the same, but I haven't finished editing the other chapters so yeah.. The other chapters would be deleted until I posted their re-edited version. Sorry guys!

* * *

Arthur yawned as he tried his best to look like he's still awake and interested to what Professor was talking about. 'This is so boring! The guy's what? Dead for hundreds of years already! I'd rather hear Morgana's nagging than this!' he paused his mental ranting.

'On second thought, I'd rather not. Can the bell would just ring already! This is torture! Who the hell would listen to this crap?!' he looked around the classroom and saw that almost everyone is either silently snoozing off (i.e. Gwaine and Percy) or a few blinks away from sleeping (i.e. Leon and Lancelot). Well, with the exception of Merlin and a girl with curly brown hair. He just can't remember her name. Morgana not included, because she's already dozing off.

Their teacher, Prof. Monmouth, kept on droning on and on about Shakespeare this and Shakespeare that. He already zoned out on him. It's so boring anyway.

"And so, he is called the 'Bard of Avon' due to his string of successful and most well-loved plays and sonnets. One such play is…" their teacher droned on.

Arthur is now a few blinks away from sleeping. For the life of him, he doesn't know if Geoffrey is aware that almost all his student is already in LaLa Land, and that there are only two students that's willingly attentive (and wide awake, mind you.) to listen to his lectures, or he just ignored that fact and continues on. Poor sap. But Arthur couldn't really care less. He just wanted this all to be over and practice soccer with his team right now.

'Now that I think about it, the nationals are getting closer. I really need to talk to Leon about the strategies for the team. God, please make the bell ring already!' he silently plead in his mind. Not that he'd say it aloud, he could get into real trouble with his aging professor and Gwaine, enough said.

The school bell then rang, answering his prayers. The students both groaned and moaned in confusion or in Gwaine and Percy's case, they just woke up. Before any one of them got out of class, Geoffrey stopped them.

"Before you all go home, I want you all to be reminded that you'll be writing a report about Shakespeare's works. You may choose any play to your liking but remember, it has to be 40 pages minimum and you have to have a partner. I'll be choosing which is which so that it will be fair, so there won't be a repeat on last time. And yes, I'm talking about you Mr. Lot." Gwaine winced at the memory. Geoffrey sighed. "I'll be announcing your partners now. Keep in mind that the paring are not necessarily is of the opposite sex. After this, you may get out."

Everyone groaned in dismay. For once, Gwaine is speechless. Mentally though, he's already kicking and screaming in panic. Arthur face palmed and scowled. Merlin had the gall to laugh at his predicament, discretely so that he won't get caught by their professor. He shot him a dirty look but his childhood friend, (although he would rather die than admit it out loud) his best mate, wouldn't even budge nor is he affected. But since Merlin grew up with him, he's already used to Arthur's ever temperamental moods. He is, by far, immune to him now.

Morgana on the other hand, is surprisingly attentive. Or is she? Knowing his twin, she's already thinking of how to manipulate her to-be partner to do all the dirty work for her, he already feels sorry for the poor chap.

Merlin, for the most part, is actually excited and wary. Excited, because he's a fan of Shakespeare's works and wary because he doesn't really want to be partnered with any of his friends. But with the exception of sweet Gwen, Percy or the 'Dependable Double L', Leon and Lancelot, the two don't like the nickname though.

It was Gwaine's idea to name them like that. He exclaimed that since their names started with an 'L' AND they're dependable as always, they should be named that. And so, the name was stuck ever since their year four. The name became some sort of an inside joke between them. Those two didn't like it. Moving on, Gwaine, well…. the reason should be obvious.

The incident that their professor was talking about was their supposed book essay about the book "A Count of Monte Cristo". Gwaine was already watching the anime version. He is addicted to anime along with Merlin and Morgana, and the trio always makes it a point to talk to about it whenever Arthur is near because it annoys him.

Moving on, he thought that, since usually they summarize it all up in shows, that he should just write the report about the aforementioned show. And so, he wrote about the Count being a vampire-like being that fed on people's selfish desires. His partner just so happens to be Morgana. Suffice to say, he failed and mentally kicked himself for his stupidity and literally have his arse kicked by Morgana herself. He shuddered at the memory. Morgana is really scary when angry.

And while Gwaine is having his trip down to Horror-Ville, let's move on to Percival du Lac or Percy as his friends call him. To him, everyone's ok to be partnered with, but the ones he really doesn't want to be partnered with are either Pendragon twins. Morgana is bossy and Arthur is lazy. Enough said.

Lancelot or Lance, as everyone generally calls him, is praying that whoever is partnered to him would at least be a little bit cooperative to him. He knows that he is bound to be partnered to any one of his friends so he prayed that they should cooperate with him a little.

Leon just wants to get it over and be done with it.

The curly brown-haired girl that Arthur mentioned earlier is Guinevere 'Gwen' Leodegrance. She doesn't really care who she would be partnered with, but she's looking forward to have Morgana as her partner. She already thought of a play she would like to write about, "Taming of the Shrew". She really loves that play.

And lastly, Morgana; Contrary to popular belief, she is rather looking forward to their assignment. She already thought on who she wants to be partnered with, her best girl friend, Gwen. She already knew what play Gwen wants to report, "The Taming of the Shrew". They both liked the story, so they'll get along just fine.

"Ok so the first one would be, Gwaine Lot." Gwaine sucked his breath. Everyone else murmured in anticipation.

"He would be partnered with, Anastasia Braginsky."

Everyone in class went silent, so silent that it's getting creepy. Arthur gaped like a fish. But then again, so does anyone else. Poor Gwaine, he's actually partnered with the creepiest and scariest girl in school, Anastasia Braginsky. Gwaine, being Gwaine, dared to look at his partner's seat. She still had her everyday expression, an indifferent and solemn face. Like someone died.

'At least I'm not partnered with Morgana again.' He thought. He watched her that she stood up, picked up her bag and walks towards his seat.

"You're my partner da?"

"Yeah, mate."

"Let's go"

She suddenly pulled Gwaine on the collar by surprise, and walks out of the room with him. Everybody was speechless as they saw her drag Gwaine with her by the door. As soon as they got out, their professor coughed a little to catch their attention.

"The next partners would be, Guilietta Cavallone and Leon Williams."

Both Jules and Leon walked out of the classroom without a word.

"Percival du Lac and Lancelot du Lac"

Percy and Lance inwardly sighed in relief. At least they are partnered with each other.

After a few more names, Arthur was called and his partner is Guinevere Leodegrance. 'Guinevere, nice name'

"And lastly, Merlin McCoy and Morgana Pendragon"


	2. Plans Plans Plans

**Disclaimer:** If I own Merlin, it would turn into a sitcom. So no, I don't own Merlin.

**A/N:** This is 2nd chapter! yay! Still working on the other chapters and I think I'll post the 2nd chapter of my other Merlin fic.. :D

* * *

**Gwaine and Anastasia Pair**

_Gwaine's POV_

I'm still in shock that a girl is dragging me by the collar that isn't my mother and sister nor is she any of my girlfriends…. or Morgana. I shuddered at the thought. Morgana is the devil's incarnate herself. Don't tell her I said that or she'll kill me. No really, I'm serious. She's that scary.

My partner, well…..She's the creepiest girl in school, and she's dragging me to wherever she wants to go. I actually don't know why I'm letting her drag me like this. Well, I've always been curious about her. I heard the rumors. According to them, she's a witch or some creature of darkness. But I don't believe in that crap. I'll believe it if I saw it myself, and so far I'm still here, alive and sexy as always.

"This place should do."

She released my collar and we're in the... uh… where the hell are we?

"We're at a secluded area in school. I just came here by chance last year. We could discuss our assignment here in peace." I looked at her incredulously. She didn't just read my mind, right?

"I thought this place is quiet enough to think."

I watch her walk a few feet away from me.

"This place is perfect da?" she stopped walking and then turned around smiling slightly, it took me aback. The sun is not very bright, it's midday actually, I noticed that she has a really pale white skin, almost like snow. And that she's actually pretty, behind that scary and creepy aura around her that is. I gaped at her and then mentally slapped myself. No. Freaking. Way. She's not my type. No way… No way!

**Guilietta and Leon Pair**

"So, what play are we going to tackle Williams?" Guilietta asked her partner as they walk through the hallways.

"Hmm… I was thinking of 'Merchant of Venice' or 'Twelfth Night' how about you?" Leon answered with a shrug.

"I was thinking of 'Othello' actually. Call me Jules by the way."

Leon nodded in agreement.

"So we have 3 concepts. We should go to the public library to look at some books about those. What do you say? And call me Leon. Williams makes me feel like an old man. I'm not that old." Leon grinned at her.

She smiled in return.

"Good idea. So, let's go"

**Percy and Lance Pair**

"So" Lance started, looking unsure.

"So" Percy did the same.

The cousins stared at each other.

"Any ideas, mate?" Lance asked his cousin, unsure of what to do.

"Nope, wanna to go to the library?" Percy shrugged and suggested

"Sure" Lance nodded and they went off to the Public Library.

**Arthur and Gwen Pair**

They stared at each other, and stared, and stared. Both of them analyzing the other, they don't really know what to say actually. Gwen sighed, breaking the staring contest they subconsciously started.

"I think introductions are in order"

Arthur raised his right hand to shake Gwen's hand. Gwen looked at him as if he grew another head and arched a brow.

'Is he really this arrogant!? We've been classmates for almost three years and he doesn't know me!? What a jerk!'

"Ok. Not a great idea"

He lowered his hand, put it in his pocket and shrugged nonchalantly, this made Gwen angrier.

"You don't say"

"Are you angry at me?"

Gwen folded her arms and sarcastically said,

"Took you awhile to figure that out"

"Did I just I hear _sarcasm_? Let's just get this over and be done with it. I have game plays to plan, porcupine."

Arthur stepped closer to Gwen, glaring down at her. Gwen glared at him in return, hard. There's no way she'll back down to this stupid arse.

"_What?_ _What did you just called me?_"

"You heard me, _Bushy-hair_"

"Why you-you…. Thumb-sucker!"

"Really? Thumb-sucker? "

"Prat"

"Her hair-ness"

"Clot pole"

"Do you hang-out with Merlin?"

"Why do you care? He's much more of a man than you are donkey!"

"I'm not a donkey! I do not bray nor do I have ridiculously big ears. That's Merlin."

Gwen gasped in horror. Arthur rolled his eyes at her action.

"I have you know that I find them absolutely adorable!"

"You have a _crush_ on _Merlin_?"

Arthur looked at her awe and disbelief. He can't believe that Merlin can have someone to have a crush on him. He always thought that it's as impossible as Morgana being nice for him forever. He shuddered inwardly at the thought.

"_So what!? _He's much more likeable than you'll ever be your royal Prat-ness!"

"I'm not a Prat!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

They stared at each other again. But this time, they glared.

**Merlin and Morgana Pair**

"We're doing 'The Taming of the Shrew' and that's final."

Morgana glared at Merlin, silently challenging him to object. Merlin got the message and put both of his hands in the air in defeat and sighed. The two of them are at the 'Rising Sun' at the moment discussing their plan or rather, Morgana's not giving Merlin a choice on their project.

"Can't I have a say in this?"

Merlin nervously bit his lower lip and unknowingly tugged the neckerchief his Dad gave him when last Christmas. She gave him a blank look before slamming her fist in their table, earning a few looks from the other customers. Merlin wanted to crawl up in a hole and hide there for all eternity, if it's to protect him from Morgana's wrath AND the looks other people in the quaint restaurant are giving them.

Unknown to the two, Morgause was watching them; she's a couple of tables away, trying hard not to laugh out loud at the sight of her sister and Merlin's interaction to each other. Morgause clamped her mouth with her hand the other is clutching her stomach. Also Nimueh, who's sitting adjacent to Morgause, was doing the same. In her case, it's her baby cousin Merlin she's mostly laughing about. The only guy in the group, Cenred, sipped his Hawaiian Surprise awkwardly. You would be too if you're watching two of the people you think of as younger siblings unconsciously flirting with each other. Well, if you call threatening and retreating flirting then yeah, it is.

Back to the twosome, Morgana gave Merlin a frosty glare. Merlin loudly gulped and unknowingly drank almost all of his Lemon Soda.

"I'm sorry Merlin, no."

Merlin sighed. It was worth a shot to ask. After a few more uncomfortable silence, (in Merlin's part anyway) he suddenly spoke.

"Morgs?"

"Yeah?"

Morgana looked up at him, gave a short nod, signaling him to continue.

"Somehow, Katherina reminds me of you." Merlin straightforwardly said.

"W-what?"

She looked at him incredulously, her mouth slacked open. Morgause and Nimueh couldn't help it and then laughed, not too loud for the twosome to know. Cenred was eating his fish and chips when he suddenly heard the two young women are laughing. Curious, he looked at where the two are laughing about. He heard the last part and choked on his food. The two young women with him didn't notice.

"Her personality and looks are strikingly similar to you"

"Oh"

Awkward silence ensued. Only Morgause and Nimueh's laugh can be heard.

"I think I'll ignore that and just work on our paper."

"Y-yeah"


	3. A New Crush

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin, I do own Anya though :D

**A/N:** phew! finished! now, onwards to chap 4!

* * *

"Lot? Lot!" Braginsky called out to Gwaine, seeing that the guy in question is spacing out. She sighed in exasperation. 'Bozhe moy*, I'm stuck with stupid.'

"Huh? What?"

Getting out of his stupor, he looked at his partner blankly. Anastasia scowled and grabbed his hand, dragging him to her favorite spot.

"So, what are we doing here again?" Gwaine asked her, slightly annoyed that he let her drag him again.

"Since we'll both be working for the assignment for a good few weeks, I thought that we both should get along with each other first. I dragged you everywhere to test your patience." Gwaine's eyes widen in disbelief as she explained on.

'What the hell?' he thought 'test my patience? What the hell was that about!?'

"Let me get this straight, you drag me half 'round the school," she nodded and he continued on "to not only come here, but to also test my patience?"

"Da*" he raised a brow (he can never copy Gaius, the school doctor) at how quickly and how stupid the idea is.

"What's that for?" he narrowed his eyes on her.

"It's like a tradition in Russia to test a person's patience when we enter into a partnership with them" he tilted his head and grinned knowingly. Seeing this, Braginsky quickly retorted, "The partnership is a professional one, Lot. So get your head out of the gutter."

"So basically, you dragged me all the way from the classroom to here, in the school park or something, eh? Well, I sorta understand your logic there, mate. But that doesn't mean I agree to it" he crossed his arms as he look at her straight in the eye. She looked at him blankly. Gwaine is starting to feel unnerved by her stares.

"I'm sorry for that, Lot. But tradition is tradition. I just had to know if you're willing enough to work with me" he saw a glint of sadness in her eyes but it's gone as quickly as it appeared, making Gwaine question himself if it's just his imagination or not.

"Ok fine, whatever. So, is there some reason why we're here?"

"You didn't really listen to me the first time, am I correct da?"

"…."

"I'll take that as a 'Da'" Gwaine asked himself mentally, 'What the hell is wrong with this woman? And most importantly, what the hell is wrong with me!?'

"Alright, fine. I confess I didn't listen the first time, happy now?" Gwaine grumbled, putting both his hands up.

Anastasia sighed in exasperation. 'Really, I feel like I'm babysitting a mladenets*. So demanding'

"I didn't mean to make you angry, pastrite. To answer your question earlier, this place is quiet. So I thought that maybe we should discuss what we're going to do with the assignment, but before that, we should get to know each other first… But since it's obvious that you're acting like such a drama queen, more so than Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon not Morgana, so it's obvious we wouldn't get anywhere."

Anastasia explained as she sat on the grass under the shade of a tree. She patted a space on her left, signaling Gwaine to follow suit. He flushed a little, but complied and sat on the space near her left.

"I'm sorry for being rude." he scratched the back of his head and looked away from her. She tilted her head slightly in confusion.

He hesitated for a bit before continuing, "I was just... I still can't believe we're partners. It hasn't sunk in yet, you know?"

"I get it. It's because of my reputation da? I'm already used to it. You don't have to feel guilty about it or anything. It's not my fault I can see things other people can't" Anya snapped, glaring at him.

Gwaine felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he saw her reaction. He didn't really mean to be insensitive jerk, but unfortunately he is. He heaved a deep sigh right before apologizing.

"I'm very sorry. I really didn't mean to offend you, I was being a jerk." Anya looked at him in the eye, which really unnerved him but he kept his composure. She softly sighed before smiling slightly.

"You're forgiven. I'm sorry too, I was too blunt. By the way, what's your favorite color?"

Gwaine was taken aback at how she easily forgave him and the random question she asked. He blinked for a minute before he burst laughed out loud.

"Ahahahaha! What a very random question! You should be a comedian!"

Anya gave him a deadpanned look that says 'What?' Gwaine immediately stopped laughing, but he still got a goofy grin on his face.

"Ok, ok, I give." He raised both of his hands as if he's surrendering; she had a small grin grace her face. Gwaine noticed this and continued. "My favorite color…" he rubbed his chin on one hand while the other is folded and clamped in his other arm as if he's thinking deeply. "…..It's light orange."

"What's with the dramatic pause? Anyway, I guess you're the fun-loving, action-oriented, competent type. I'm not surprised."

"There are types?"

"Da, there is"

He leaned in closer, invading Anya's personal space in the process. She noticed this and was about to tell him about it before changing her mind. He wouldn't listen to her anyway.

"I've read it in one of my brother's books before. It said that a person's favorite color represents what that person is, personality-wise and general speaking of course. My brother studies it, since it helps him in investigations."

Gwaine nodded, silently glad that she's opening up to him, even just a bit.

"Wait, your brother's a detective?"

"Nyet*, my brother's an investigator at the Yard. But it was a close guess, so it's fine." She said with a soft smile on her face, which made Gwaine's heart beat a little faster.

"So, how are your parents by the way?" She looked at him with a blank stare before looking down at her hands.

"They…" she stopped for a moment, willing herself not to cry. "They died when I was eight in a car crash. Some drunk driver crashed at our car on our way home."

It was now Gwaine's turn to look down on his hands. He never really thought that she had that kind of past. It's similar to him but, he still has his mom, while she doesn't have anyone else other than her older brother.

"I'm sorry. I'm being insensitive again; I just can't keep my stupid mouth shut."

She looked at him straight in the eye, watching at him carefully if he really was telling the truth. He is.

"It's fine. You didn't know and your question may be a bit weird, but you didn't say anything offensive Lot. Again, it's fine. By the way, what does your family do?"

He lazily grinned before answering her question.

"Dad died when he volunteer doctor in Africa. He got caught in one of the feuds there. My sister was five that time. My mom single-handedly raised us as she juggles up raising me and my lil' sis, and managing the family Café that she inherited from her own father; have you heard of the Rising Sun Café?"

She looked at him blankly before shaking her head no.

"I heard rumors about it but I have never heard of it here before. They said that the food sold there are very good."

Gwaine nodded in confirmation, and, mustering up his courage, he asks her,

"Would you like to go there sometime? I could cook you something nice."

"You cook?"

"It may not be as great as my Mom's but, I'm pretty confident that I'm good."

Anya smiled which made Gwaine smile too.

"Ok, you could call me Anya you know,"

"Yeah, Gwaine's fine too."

* * *

A few tranlastion to the russian words used:

*боже мой or Bozhe moy - Oh God...

*младенец or mladenets - Baby

*да or Da - Yes

*нет or Nyet - No

To be honest, I just google translate these. So I'm sorry if they're not accurate.


	4. to my dear readers

**To my dear readers:**

I'm so sorry to say that I'm discontinuing this story for good. My inspiration for this has just gone away. I know this is not an excuse but there's not really much to say. Don't worry I'm not giving up on _**I'm engaged!**_And _**My Unforgettable Adventure in Italy**_. I'm currently working on chapter 4 of_**My Unforgettable Adventure in Italy**_, and I'll most probably post it somewhere this February.

I want to thank you for following and liking this story, believe me it was hard to let this one go. I really want to continue this but I just don't have the drive, you know? To those who reviewed, favorite'd, and followed this story I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

xoxo

iwha

P.S. Sometime in later chapters of _**I'm engaged!**_, I might make a preference or two about this story there. so just watch out.


End file.
